


От поры до времени

by dontshootthedomrist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В своё время я видел множество вещей, произошедших в нашем мире - к сожалению, больше плохих, нежели хороших.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От поры до времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now and Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145061) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



В своё время я видел множество вещей, произошедших в нашем мире - к сожалению, больше плохих, нежели хороших.

Но всё же Народ Огня, который я знал, был намного лучше нынешнего. Намного благороднее. Был достоен своих традиций.

Сегодняшний Народ Огня медленно стелется по миру, уничтожая всё живое, как огонь испепеляет лист пергамента - совершенно, без остатка.

Теперь люди восхваляют Народ Огня, но в словах сквозит ненависть.

Мы в своё время не презирали Огонь, как не презирали и Землю, Воздух или Воду.

Всё находилось в равновесии.

Ныне же царит хаос.


End file.
